The Administrative Core is designed to provide overall leadership for the program project. The P.I., with the support of an administrative secretary, organizes and manages the different components of the program. This includes frequent interactions with the Co-P.l., Lead Investigators, and Core Leaders, internal program review and planning, organization of work-in-progress meetings, external review, scientific seminar series, and overall representation of the needs of the scientific and administrative programs. Core A communicates with the external and internal advisors, the Cancer Center Directors of the Wistar Institute, University of Pennsylvania, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, and the NCI program staff. This Core serves the needs of the entire program on the etiology, progression and therapy of melanoma for the institutions on the Wistar/Penn and MSKCC campuses.